


Malibu

by Haszyszymora



Category: Supernatural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znowu Samtiel. Jeszcze głupszy od poprzedniego. Dalej bazujemy na 4 sezonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malibu

Zaczęła się Apokalipsa, Bóg opuścił imprezę, wszyscy stracili więcej niż sprawa była warta – i akurat w tych warunkach musiało się spełnić odwieczne życzenie Deana: polowanie naprawdę zawiodło ich do plażowego domku w Malibu. Co prawda kociaki w bikini uciekły z powodu terrorystów, a plaże stały zamknięte z powodu zanieczyszczenia wody, ale przynajmniej trafili z pogodą. Niebo było lazurowe, słońce przygrzewało, domek miał wszystkie możliwe bajery: palmy przed wejściem, hamaki w kwiaty, deskę surfingową na ścianie, nawet łupinę po kokosowym drinku. Tylko klimatyzacji zabrakło. Innymi słowy, od paru dni zmagali się z upałem, który Sam wyłącznie ze względu na brata nazywał tropikalnym, nie piekielnym.  
A już najbardziej tropikalnie było w kuchni (z oknami wychodzącymi romantycznie na wschód, zachód i południe). Nawet Castiel wydawał się bliski rozpłynięcia. No, w każdym razie jego naczynie – anioł, zagoniony do garów w ramach Przystosowania Do Życia Na Ziemi, nie poskarżył się na gorąco choćby głośniejszym odetchnięciem. Stał sobie spokojnie, zapatrzony w patelnię, a jego ciało tymczasem błyszczało, spływało potem i smażyło się razem z jajkami na bekonie. Nie dało się nie zauważyć.  
Ponieważ Cas był absolutnie, całkowicie, kompletnie nagi. Dean zresztą też.  
Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Sam (którego całkiem urządzało chodzenie w szortach) od paru dni miał wrażenie, że mieszka na planie gejowskiego porno. Albo nie, raczej z hipisami – w gejowskim porno kucharze nosili chyba jakieś fartuszki, przynajmniej przez pierwszą minutę.

*

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że ich (do niedawna) skrzydlaty przyjaciel nie czuł różnic temperatur. Czyli przy czterdziestu stopniach w cieniu nie pomyślał nawet o zdjęciu płaszcza.  
– Chryste, Cas – sapnął Dean. – Odwadniam się od samego patrzenia na ciebie.  
Castiel zrozumiał aluzję: wymamrotał przeprosiny i wyskoczył z ciuchów. Od razu do majtek (najwyraźniej przejmując ciało Jimmy’ego, jakoś zapomniał zabrać szortów). Wtedy Dean, któremu temperatury ewidentnie szkodziły na mózg, uznał, że nie będzie przecież skromniejszy od anioła – i zrzucił gatki. A Castiel… no cóż, kiedy raz złapał aluzję, miał zwyczaj jeszcze przez parę godzin czatować na następne.  
Czyli w tym wypadku: też zdjął gacie.  
– Kurde – skwitował Dean. – Wiedziałem, że z tymi znamionami płci to musi być ściema.  
– To są znamiona Jimmy’ego Novaka, nie moje.  
I nie to, żeby Sam miał problem z nagimi facetami. Skąd. Korzystał kiedyś ze szkolnego prysznica, a zresztą Deana widywał jeszcze w czasach gumowych kaczuszek i nieszczypiącego szamponu o zapachu coli. Wcale też nie przeszkadzało mu, że Cas chodził z tyłkiem (chudym) i tym tam swoim (czy raczej tym tam Jimmy’ego) na wierzchu. Ale, no właśnie, Jimmy. Sam całkiem serio zastanawiał się, co Novak miałby do powiedzenia na temat tak swobodnego traktowania swojego ciała. Zwłaszcza wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy Cas w całej okazałości (a nawet blasku, bo akurat zachodziło słońce) otworzył drzwi przed dostawcą pizzy. Czy raczej dostawczynią. Taką bliżej piętnastki niż dwudziestki.  
– Jimmy zna Biblię – orzekł Castiel, zagadnięty. – Wie, że Bóg stworzył was nagimi. Na pewno nie będzie miał za złe, Dean, czy te jajka teraz są odpowiednio ścięte?  
Plecy, ramiona, tyłek, wszystko mu lśniło jak naoliwione. Pewnie nawet skrzydła, gdyby jeszcze je miał, przypominałyby plamę benzyny.  
– A poza tym – dodał Cas, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniawszy – przecież jest gorąco.  
Sam odwrócił wzrok. Fakt, pomyślał.


End file.
